Ally's Songbook
by Velocity3127
Summary: Just a bunch of entries from Ally's songbook!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I think I have a new idea for a multi-chap, but I'm not really sure exactly how it's going to turn out. Each chapter is going to be a diary entry or something from Ally's songbook. If you have ideas for what entries I could write about that would be cool:)**

 **This chapter is a diary entry from Girlfriends & Girl Friends or sometime around then.**

 **I don't own Austin and Ally, You Can Come to Me, I Think About You, or anything else in this story other than the plot.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's really weird. I've always been just friends with Austin, and I never thought that might change. There was a time, near the beginning of our partnership, when I had a crush on Dallas, and Austin was being nosy and he read the diary entry on page 15 in this book, and he thought that I had a crush on him!

At the time, that seemed ridiculous! He was horrified, and when I found out, I was too! But it's been quite a while since then, and I guess my feelings have changed. I never expected them to, but I guess that's just how things work.

The problem is, Austin obviously still sees me as a friend, and there's no telling whether or not we'll ever be more than that. I mean, he likes Kira, and I think their relationship is unlike Austin's past crushes. I'm okay with that, but I'm just worried about how my feelings will affect our partnership. If Austin sees me as a friend, but I like him, will I make things too awkward?

I've started writing a new song, but it's not going well. Usually, Austin and I work together, but he's been with Kira for a while and I haven't seen him much for two days. It's okay with me, because I understand that he can be in a relationship and still care for his friends. He'll find time to hang out with us sometime. But our song is not doing so well. I started thinking about the chorus:

 _If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder_

 _If you wanna run I'll be your road_

 _If you wanna..._

That's basically it. All that I've come up with in two days.

The problem is, this song reflects our friendship. And right now, I'm not sure what that is. I know I want to include a part about "if you want a friend", but how am I supposed to incorporate that into the song?

I'll figure this out later, when I can work with Austin. He'll figure something out, I'm sure. I just don't know when he'll be available for songwriting. I already miss having him by my side; everything's just so different now.

 _And I wonder if you miss me too_

 _If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

New song lyrics. What do I wish Austin knew?

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

 _You're on my mind, all the time, it's true._

I don't know what I'm going to do with this song. I just know that I want to finish writing it, and Austin will never find out about it unless he really does share my feelings.

I remember when we met last summer, when we were just friends. I mean, at first I didn't like him because he stole my song and he was annoying, but eventually we became friends. We went through so much that summer, and I remember thinking that we would just be friends forever. But somehow, it's autumn and things have changed so much! I don't think Austin likes me as more than a friend, but being around him just gives me butterflies. I mean, when Austin and I stay late at night to write songs, everything just turns to magic!

Hey, that could be used for my song.

 _Last summer we met, we started as friends._

 _I can't tell you how it all happened._

 _And autumn it came, we were never the same;_

 _Those nights, everything felt like magic_

 _And I wonder if you miss me too_

 _If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew:_

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

 _You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

It's perfect! Too bad no one will ever see it; it's the best song I've written in a while. I hope that one day, Austin will realize how much I like him and return the same feelings, but for now, this song will stay hidden.

I know that, no matter what happens, I'll always be Austin's friend. I hope he knows how much I care about him and if he needs a friend, I'll be there. It doesn't matter where or when, but I would do anything for him.

That's it!

 _If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder_

 _If you wanna run I'll be your road_

 _If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

 _Anything you need that's what I'll be_

 _You can come to me_

I think it sounds great! Austin will love it!

* * *

 **Author's note: So it's kind of short, and I think the next chapters will be, too. I hope you liked it, and if not, feedback is always appreciated! Also, suggestions for more diary entries would be great! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to Ottsel Cath for your encouragement! It means a lot to hear that my writing is improving:) Also thanks to LoveShipper for your support thus far! And thanks to theausllydoctor for your reviews on my other fics!**

 **I've decided that I'm not going to write chapters in chronological order but I'll just write them as ideas come to me.**

 **This chapter is set right after Fresh Starts & Farewells.**

 **I don't own Austin & Ally or Austin's letter or anything else other than this story (and I also wrote Ally's letter).**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm feeling really sad. Austin left on his tour, and I chose to stay here in Miami. Otherwise, Ronnie Ramone wouldn't sign me, and I just couldn't pass up this opportunity.

I'm second-guessing myself, though. Is this really the right decision? I thought I would be able to handle being away from Austin for three months (94 days to be exact), but maybe I can't?

I went to the recording studio today. I was excited, but I realized that these three months are going to be very long without my friends. How am I going to be able to sing and write for three months without any of my friends here to support me? I mean, I started thinking about a new song and I don't have much yet.

 _Hey, I will always stay by your side forever_

That's all I have so far. Wait, that's Better Together. Ugh, I can't write songs at all. I have to find a way to be able to write music without Austin to bounce my ideas off of. It's no secret that I like Austin, and I'm pretty sure he likes me. A whole bunch of our songs have reflected that, and I think my problem is that without Austin, I have no feelings to reflect upon. Maybe I should read his card. I put off reading it because I was scared that it would make me miss him too much, but I suppose there shouldn't be any harm.

Here is the letter:

 _Dear Ally,_

 _I hope you're not reading this. Because if you're reading this, that means you're not on tour with me. But if you're not reading this, that means someone else must be reading this. Anyway, Ally, I can't imagine going on tour without you. I mean, none of this would have even happened if it wasn't for you!_

It's so sweet and so thoughtful and so _Austin_ that a single tear drips down my cheek, but I keep reading.

 _But even though I'm really sad, I'm also really happy (I'm also really hungry - I don't want to get this card sticky, so I'm waiting to eat the pancakes that are sitting right here). Anyway, I'm happy because you've come so far in the past two years and seeing you perform tonight was awesome! I'm really proud of you. And you know I'm not great at saying how I feel but here goes..._

 _When I'm on stage I get this crazy rush like I'm blasting through space or jumping off a waterfall or shooting fireworks from my chest. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. When I'm with you, I get that same feeling. You're the most important person to me, and I'm really gonna miss you this summer._

I had to stop reading there because it just made me cry too hard. Just his admission that I'm the most important person to him makes me feel so loved, and I wish he knew that I feel the same way about him. Maybe I can let him know that. I'm going to write a letter to him. Here goes:

 _Dear Austin,_

 _I got your letter. Although you wished I wasn't reading it, I'm glad I did. I feel exactly the same way about you._

Scrap that, it's not good enough. It's terrible! My letter has to be perfect.

 _Dear Austin,_

 _I hope you're having a great time on your tour. I really miss you and I know I'll miss you even more in a few days. Just know that I love you._

No, I can't send that. It's useless. And depressing.

I can't do this, I might as well go to sleep. One last glance at Austin's letter to remind myself of him.

Oh my goodness, I'm so glad I looked at his letter again because I didn't read the PS note at the bottom! He got a plane ticket to anywhere, so that I could meet him on his tour! I'm so happy, and I'm also really surprised that Austin really thought this whole thing through. He must really care about me, and that thought just makes me feel all warm inside.

 _Dear Austin,_

 _I really miss you, but I know you're having a great time on your tour. I hope Trish is being good to you, and I hope there haven't been too many problems so far;)_

 _I just want to say that reading your letter just made me so happy, and I'm glad you took the time to write it. I promise, I will come join you guys sometime later on the tour, and I can't wait for that day!_

 _I know that if you were here, you would ask me how recording is going. I would say it's going great and I'm having a lot of fun, but the truth is, it would be so much more fun with you. It's hard to write songs without you by my side, and I feel so lonely, but I'll make it through._

 _I'm really proud of you for getting your first tour, and it's been an honor to be your songwriter for these past two years. You changed the world outside my window, as No Ordinary Day says. Every time I see you perform, I feel so happy and proud when I watch you perform, and like you said,_ _I get this crazy rush like I'm blasting through space or jumping off a waterfall or shooting fireworks from my chest. That's also how I feel about you._

 _I like you, Austin, and you're the most important person to me, too. I'm really, really, going to miss you these few months, but I know you're going to have so much fun on your tour, and I can't wait until I can join you guys._

 _Always remember: I think about you, there's no way I can make it without you, and we're better together._

 _Love,  
Ally_

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! As usual, if you didn't feedback is always appreciated! And also as usual, suggestions for new chapters are also appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This chapter is set after Rockers & Writers:)**

 **I don't own Austin and Ally or Can't Do it Without You or anything else other than this story.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

You won't believe what happened these past few days! I thought I had a relatively normal life until this annoying guy stole my song! It might sound crazy, and it's a long story, so let me explain.

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom, Trish got a new job, and then there was this guy playing the drums. Obviously, there's no playing the drums in the store, so I told him to stop. Then he said that he's an awesome drummer. Can you believe his arrogance? Oh yeah, and the drumsticks were corn dogs, but that doesn't really matter.

I thought that was going to be the end of drummer boy, so imagine my surprise when I found him standing right outside the practice room when I was singing! Does he have no sense of privacy? So obviously, I was super annoyed.

As if that wasn't enough, the next day, my song, Double Take (see page 4), was all over the internet! And it was sung by none other than drummer boy! His name is Austin Moon, by the way. So anyways, I was fed up with him. I went to his house to confront him, and when I told him that he stole my song, he said that he didn't want to ruin his reputation! But it's my song! Not fair, I should get at least half the credit!

So then Trish and I decided to crash his TV show, but then we went to the wrong set. And you won't believe what happened that night! Austin came back and asked me to write him another song! Can you believe his nerve? Obviously, I said no! And that was the end, right?

Wrong. Then Austin said that his dad told him that he had a bazillion to one chance of making it in the music business. So I should've ignored him, right? But no, that's exactly what my dad told me, and I just had to help him. I'm just a sentimental person! I can't help it when someone else shares my story. So we wrote another song, Break Down the Walls (see page 5). Then, we went to the Helen Show so that Austin could perform, but then the pianist got sick. Austin forced me to fill in for the pianist, but I got stage fright and pretty much destroyed the entire set.

Somehow, by the end of all this, we're official musical partners, and I have a new piano. So I guess something good came out of this whole thing.

Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about Austin. Not in a romantic way though! No way! But he was super annoying at first, but then he turned out to be okay. And now we're partners, so I have to deal with him even if I decide I don't like him. I think he might become my friend, though; he's pretty nice from what I've seen so far, and I think he's a genuinely good guy.

* * *

Sorry for the brief interruption, Austin just walked in to the practice room and asked me to write a new song for him, about friendship. Sigh. I might as well get working.

 _When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder_

 _'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

 _You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord_

 _And I see our names together on every billboard_

I was an ordinary girl before this, and Austin Moon turned my life upside-down! I can't predict the future, but I do predict some pretty crazy and amazing things! I can't wait to see what happens!

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! Sorry it was pretty much just a plot summary. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So this might be the last chapter for a while (aka a week or so) because I'm kind of busy, but I hope you like this chapter!**

 **This is set after Relationships & Red Carpets (pretty much right after, remember when Ally picked up her songbook at the very end and left Sonic Boom with Austin?)**

 **I don't own Austin & Ally, Better Together, You Can Come to Me, or anything else other than this story.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm on a bus for my first tour! This is so surreal, and everything that's happened in the last 24 hours has just been absolutely crazy!

I know I should be super excited for my first tour, which I definitely am, but I'm also really sad because Austin can't perform. Jimmy told us that we couldn't be a couple, or else he would forbid Austin from making music for 10 years. We were super sad about that, and after a lot of commotion, Austin ended up announcing that he loves me, at the WMAs.

My head was just a whirlwind of emotions, and all I could think was that I love him too. Now, I'm just really overwhelmed with what has just happened, and I'm taking the time to write this to sort everything out.

Starting with my tour. I'm really excited about this tour, and the first song I'm going to be performing tomorrow is Finally Me. I guess that's a great way to open the Finally Me tour! I have a bunch of new songs to perform, and my favorite is the one I'm going to be performing when we're back in Miami at the end of this tour. It's called No Place Like Home (see page 119), and I think it's an awesome song to wrap up my tour.

Next is Dez. He's not on tour with us, because he went to LA so that he could be with Carrie. Of course, we're all sad, but I support his decision entirely. I remember when Austin was on his first tour, and I couldn't go with him because I had to record with Ronnie Ramone. I know that it was a tough decision for Dez, but as he said, "Without love, what's the point of any of this?" I know that sometimes Dez can be silly and immature, but it's things like these that remind me that he's one of the wisest people I know.

And then we have Jimmy. He's never been my best friend, you know? And he definitely did not want me with Austin. So basically, if it wasn't for me, Austin could still perform. But it's also partially Jimmy's fault, and that's what makes me blame myself less. I mean, Jimmy's a great guy, but sometimes he's just too busy worrying about profits and whatnot and he doesn't even notice Austin. But everyone has their faults, and I know we'll sort things out soon.

And then there's Austin. My best friend, partner, boyfriend, everything I've ever needed. Without him, nothing I've done these past 3 years would ever have been done. I know that he says that I'm more important to him than he is to me, but I don't think so. I mean, he was always a good singer, and any songwriter would've been able to get the job done. I needed someone that could help me conquer my stage fright and discover what I'm worth, and I needed someone special for that. Trish was always my best friend, but she's not really the motivational type. Austin always stayed by my side, and he always believed in me.

 _Hey, I will always stay by your side forever_

 _'Cause we're better together_

 _Hey, there's no other way we'll make it through whatever_

 _'Cause we're better together_

 _-xoxo Austin_

Sorry about that. Austin just walked in and wrote that down. Normally, I would be mad if he even touched my book, but it was just so sweet that I just let him do it.

Anyway, where was I? Right, Austin always believes in me. I know that he's always here for me and that I can always go to him whenever I need anything.

 _Anything you need that's what I'll be_

 _You can come to me_

 _-Love, Austin_

Turns out Austin was behind me the whole time, so I just gave up on trying to get him to leave. I just told him that he could stay, as long as he didn't write in my book anymore.

I'm going to have to end this diary entry, because it's late and I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow! It's going to be great!

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! I'll say it again for the last time this week, if you didn't, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and ideas for new chapters are always appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm back! Somehow I've found time to write a new chapter, but the next one will take a while. This is set after Albums & Auditions.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I almost left for New York. Without my friends or family, without anyone! I know it sounds crazy, but that's what these past few days have been like.

My dream school has always been MUNY. But because I have stage fright, I never even dreamed of going there. But somehow, my friends came up with an audition tape, and I got in!

Of course, they should've been happy for me. After all, they were the ones who put all the effort into it so that I could get in! But somehow, they didn't know that MUNY, Music University of New York, is in New York. I don't really know how that works, but somehow it does.

So they were all really sad and upset when they heard that I would be leaving them. And I was upset that they didn't understand that this was my dream. Not to mention my dad, who was also really upset.

It was really hard for me to tell everyone that I would be going to New York, but I knew I had to. But finally, at Austin's album release party, I realized that my dream wasn't to go off to New York by myself at age 15, I wanted to stay in Miami to make music!

Some people might not support the idea to give up a chance at the best music school in the country, but I realized that I still have my whole life ahead of me, and I can wait until I'm 18 to get into some fancy university. You never know, I may go to Harvard!

Looking back on the last several months that I've been writing with Austin, I feel like I've grown so much as a songwriter!

Starting with Double Take, that became an internet sensation! I've forgiven Austin for stealing my song, at least now I get some of the credit.

Then our second song, Break Down the Walls! I didn't want to write another song, but somehow I did, and I'm happy that I did. That's the song that started our friendship.

The next few songs were A Billion Hits, Not a Love Song, and It's Me, It's You. Those were really fun to write, and I got to know Austin a lot better after that.

We went to the Miami Internet Music Awards (well, only Austin was supposed to go, but we all ended up going). Trish, Dez, and I knew that we had to be there to support Austin.

When it came to Better Together, I knew that we were going to be partners for a long time. Austin decided that he would rather stay with me, Trish, and Dez, instead of having Demonica Dixon as a manager, and I'm glad about how much we've done since then! I don't think Austin regrets his decision one bit.

Then came Austin's first radio interview, which was a bit of a disaster. He tried to get me to join the interview and sing You Don't See Me, but we ended up messing the whole thing up. The crazy things we do!

There was Heard it on the Radio, Heartbeat, and Na Na Na, which were all really fun songs. We escaped the police, tried to win over Austin's crush, and escaped a crazy alligator!

Then came our biggest achievement as Team Austin. After a close call with a surgery, Austin got a record deal with Jimmy Starr when he sang The Way That You Do! We were all super proud of him, and I know big things are going to happen for us.

Finally, yesterday, Austin had his album release party, where he sang Illusion. That's a huge achievement, and I know we're all super proud of him! I can't wait to see what amazing things are going to happen in the future, and I know that Team Austin will definitely have more crazy adventures!

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry it's short, but I think this is the second last chapter unless I (or anyone else) comes up with new ideas. The next (probably final) chapter will be up in a week or so.**

 **I hope you liked it! If not, feedback is always appreciated, and suggestions for new chapters will extend this story:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm back, and for real this time! This last chapter is set after Musicals & Moving On. It's a little different from the other chapters, and you'll see why soon:)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

We've come so far in the last 4 years, and I'm really sad that we're leaving each other. But one huge thing that I have to remind myself of Ally is this book. Oh, right! This is Austin! Ally gave me her book as a gift of our love.

I've just finished reading this entire book. Yep, I read a book! Ally would be so proud! Maybe that's why she gave this to me...so that I would read! Some people might think that it's wrong to read someone else's diary, but it's not someone else's diary, it's mine! And I'm writing my first entry in it.

Ally went to Harvard for college. Obviously I'm super proud of her, but I'm also gonna miss her tons. It's only been a week since she left, but I've already sent her 254 texts, 17 emails, and 11 phone calls. I've even sent her 2 letters. Mostly, she just told me that she was really busy with college work and she would talk to me later. It's okay, I get that she's really busy.

So I tried this whole songwriting thing. Usually, I would do it with Ally and she would do most of it, since I can't write songs. Here is my song:

 _I love the way you taste_

 _Like maple syrup and sweetness_

 _'Cause you're a pancake!_

And that's all I have. Trish told me that "it sucks", and Dez told me that it "sounds like Not A Love Song, but worse". So basically, I can't write songs.

I've still been taking care of the music factory with Trish (well, she mostly just stays in her hot tub while I take care of the music factory), and although it's fun, it's really not as fun as it used to be when we had Ally with us. It's also not as organized. Thankfully, Lily offered to help us. Even though Ally's no longer here to teach her, she still comes by almost every day and helps keep the music factory in order. If I was a student, I wouldn't bother, but I guess Lily's just that great of a student! I sure know I'm not a good student!

I'm going on tour next week! I'm just going to perform some old songs that Ally and I wrote together, including some that I haven't actually performed at concerts. I'm opening the tour with I Think About You! I'm really excited, but I'm also a bit nervous because this is only my second tour and none of my friends are coming with me. But Jimmy told me that this would be a great opportunity for me to gain more performing experience by myself, since I've relied on my friends a lot in the past. I guess he's right.

Trish is doing her play with Spike Stevens, and I've watched it a couple of times already. It's really awesome to see her perform, because normally I'm on stage and she's backstage. It's super cool to have it the other way around, and I've found that being part of the audience is fun too!

And then there's Dez. He went to film school in LA, but we still video chat at least twice a day. It's strange not to have him by my side all the time, but I know he's having a great time in LA. I know that we're still best friends even if we're almost 3000 miles apart.

Speaking of which, Ally and I are currently about 1500 miles apart. That's a lot. But it's only half of 3000. Hey, I just did math! That's so weird, not having Ally around makes me read and do math. I miss her so much, I would do almost anything school-related if it meant I could see her! Even homework! I think I'm going crazy!

Ally just texted me! She says, "I miss you too, Austin! I have a lot of work to do but I'll call you tonight if you want to video chat! Lots of love, Ally". Aw, isn't that so sweet? I'm so lucky to have her!

Oops, Trish is yelling about something to do with missing guitars. I better go help her with that. Write in you later, songbook!

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! I know it's kind of short, but I feel like Austin wouldn't write for hours on end, that's more of an Ally thing. I'll just say what I usually say, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
